No longer Alone
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Oneshot thingy. SasuNaru. Christmas! They hated being alone, so they spent it together. One confession, and a happy little ending.


**Title: No longer Alone**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Dedication: My loving Twin, Marlene. This goes out to you, Hunny. Have a great Christmas!**

**Beta: No Beta, Wrote this in like 30 mins. Sorry. But get over the mistakes, Your all big people and can figure it out.**

**Readers: LOVE YA! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**

* * *

**

Christmas is a time to spend with family and loved ones. To enjoy what you have and to cherish with all your heart. To love, and to hold.But what happens when you don't have a family? No loved one to hold tight or wish a Merry Christmas together.

It's easy, your left alone.

Uzumaki Naruto was left unaccompanied with no family because of himself and Uchiha Sasuke was left because of his manic of a brother. Either way they were lonesome, so who came up with the idea of spending it together?

Naruto couldn't bring himself to slam the door in the raven haired mans face when he showed up, so instead let him in. It must have been partly each of their decision, to spend Christmas eve together.

Either way, anything or anyone was better then being alone...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"No."

"Come on. It'll be cute Sasuke."

"I don't do fucking cute, dobe. The answer is still no, Now get the hell away from me." The dark haired man slapped the red and white santa clause hat that Naruto was currently trying to shove on his head away, grumbling something about a certain blonde idiot under his breath.

Sure, he took time out of his boring day to walk over to the small apartment that Naruto Uzumaki inhabited only because he had nothing better to do -or at least that was what he was telling himself- and yet the blonde kept trying to get him to do ridiculous things.

Everyone knows Uchihas **don't **spread_ cheer. _They** do not**_ sing_ Christmas carols, and they most definitely **do not** wear Santa hats. Why the hell did everyone think Itachi went insane? It was that damn Christmas shit, Sasuke would swear by it.

"Oh Shut up, Teme. Lighten up." Naruto didn't seem to be fazed by the glare he was receiving from the Uchiha, after all he had dealt with it for a good five years seeing as they both were twenty now. It was kind of funny to have the Hokage and top ANBU in the same house on Christmas.

So, throwing the hat on Sasuke's head, Naruto took a step back to admire it, placing a finger of his chin thoughtfully.

"You don't look half bad, I mean, if you stop scowling and look a little happy." With a snort, the raven haired man looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. However he made no move to remove the item as he plopped down on the ugly sofa behind him.

"Whatever dobe, I don't even know why I'm here." He muttered the last part, starring at the wall to his side. It seemed to be a little more interesting, plus he was trying to ignore the blush that wanted to spread on his cheeks.

Though, instead of being upset and hurt like a younger Naruto would be, he found himself not even minding the words. After all, becoming Hokage had helped him grow up in more ways then one and he also knew one thing. Sasuke didn't, never would, and couldn't hate him. It just wasn't possible, even with the fight Sasuke himself tried to put up.

"Because you hate going home to an empty house, especially on Christmas. I mean that's why you always show up at my house this one night a year right? Always waiting for the right time to knock, and wondering if I'll answer." A slight smile spread across the blondes face as he said this, noting Sasuke to be a little surprised. "Ya know, even if you are a bastard and an asshole half the time. Your welcome here." With a light laugh Naruto fell down on the couch next to the black haired man, childhood grin placed on his lips.

And then there was silence, except for the clicking of the clock on the wall.

"...Why?" Hesitantly the Uchiha asked, glancing sideways at the blonde at his side who still held that stupid, idiotic, _cute_ smile.

"Cuz I like you." Matter of factly was stated.

"...What?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Just what was his little idiot implying. And since when did Naruto become _His_?

"I. Like. You." Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, tilting it slightly. "I don't know how you feel, but I thought I might as well bring it out before I freak you out. Remind you though, I'm only Bi so don't confuse me with so overly happy gay guy. Thanks." He smiled once more as he noted Sasuke to look like a deer caught in the head lights. Was that a bad sign? Dammit, There went their friendship. Naruto wanted to hit himself, until..

"Hn. Whatever, I like you too."

"... You... Do?"

"I'm sorry, was I talking to fast for you moron?" It was mocking, Playful. Sasuke seemed to be half smirking, yet have smiling. Did sasuke even know how to smile? That was something new.

"So then,... You wanna like..."

"Date?" Sasuke supplied, after all the Uchiha would have to be the one to ask someone out. He would be on top after all. Right?

Naruto didn't seem to mind at all as he nodded with one of his big grins. He seemed more happy now, just by what Sasuke had said.

"Seal the deal?" Sasuke leaned toward him as Naruto suddenly paled and then blushed, nodding slowly as he leaned forward as well. Sasuke slipped a hand around the back of his neck to pull him the rest of the way.

Exactly when their lips met that clock struck midnight, marking Christmas day.

And when they pulled apart, Both whispered their, "Merry Christmas", as they starred at one another, azure meeting black.

Somehow, spending Christmas with a loved one seemed better, and it would be a_ long_, lengthy time before either of them were alone again.


End file.
